Toy building blocks and similar toy construction components are well known in the art, and certain of such blocks or components are provided with means for releasably interlocking the blocks or components in order to hold the structures assembled therefrom together. However, generally the structures assembled from such blocks or components are unstable and fall apart if manipulated. As a result, the assembled structure cannot be played with without the risk of the components inadvertently coming apart. Also, with conventional toy construction components assembly of a desired structure is often frustrated by the interlocking components coming apart before the structure is completed. In an effort to solve these problems, toy construction components have been developed which feature locking means which securely lock the components together. However, such locking means generally make both assembly and disassembly of the components difficult and tedious.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide interlocking toy construction components which are easily assembled and disassembled, yet can be assembled into a structure which is sturdy and not prone to inadvertent disassembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide interlocking toy construction components which can be used to construct structures defining various geometric configurations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide interlocking toy construction components which can be readily assembled and disassembled by a child.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide interlocking toy construction components which are durable, yet inexpensive to manufacture.